Mitch Toblat
Mitch Tolblat is the main antagonist of the film Big Bad Wolf. He is a werewolf who can retain his human mind and talk when transformed. He is a sadistic killer and the step father of the protagonist Derek Crowley. He is played by Richard Tyson. Character history Past Mitch was friend of Derek Crowley's father, and had a crush on his wife Mrs. Crowley. While on a hunting trip in Africa, Mitch transformed into a werewolf in murderd Mr. Crowley, when his brother Charlie Crowley shot him and drove him off. Over the next several years, Mitch had married Mrs. Crowley while emotionally abusing his wife and step son for years. He also owned a cabin where he goes to around the time he transforms. Events of the film At the time of the film, Derek, his friend Samantha, and four of their friends who are fraternity and sorority pledges decide to take a trip to Mitch's cabin. One of the girls, Cassie is a virgin planing on loosing her virginity to her boyfriend on the trip. Late that night, two of the pledges, go out to the woods and have sex where Mitch, attacks them, as a werewolf. The boy runs back to the cabin but is torn apart when everyone else tries to save him. Cassie is hiding in a bedroom and locks the door, while everyone else hears a deep voice taunting them to let him in. Suddenly Cassie starts screaming. They break the door open and see her being raped by the werewolf. After he is done, the werewolf rips her throat out and taunts her boyfriend. He then casterates the boyfriend before mauling him to death. Miracouslly, Sam and Derek mange to escape. The next day, Sam and Derek are questioned by police and tell them they wern't sure what they saw, but together they both agree it was a werewolf. Mitch picks Derek up from the station and tells him it's his own fault his friends got killed because he took them there to begin with. Sam and Derek are quick to speculate that it was Mitch who was the werewolf. Meanwhile Derek's uncle Charlie heard about the incident and came over to check on how he was doing. Later Sam and Derek confinde they're suspicions to Charlie who suprisingly is understanding. It turns out when Charlie shot the werewolf years ago, he got some of it's hair and suspects it was Mitch too. But in order to investigate, they need DNA proof. While Mitch is out, Sam is in his room picking hair from his comb, when Mitch unexpectedly arrives and confronts her. Mitch then forces her to preform oral sex on him. Needless to say, Sam got her DNA sample. Later on, Charlie uses the two samples to get a test done, not knowing that Mitch has been stalking him. Mitch abducts Charlie and tortures him as he transfroms into a werewolf and kills him. Just before killing Charlie, Mitch tells him it's his own fault for not minding his busniess. Later Derek finds the results of the test which confirmed Mitch was the werewolf and reveals what he did to Sam. This puts a strain on Derek and Sam's friendship. After Derek finds out about Charlie's death, he conronts Mitch, calling him out for everything he's done. Mitch continues to justify himself but Derek won't hear any of it. On top of that, Derek's mother decides to leave Mitch and takes Derek with her. In retaliation, Mitch abducts Sam from her home and calls Derek threatening to kill her if her doesn't show up at the cabin that same night. That night, Derek does show up as does a group of amatuer teenage reporters trying to investiagte the previous massacre (a running gag in the film). Despite his plan being sidetracked, Mitch massacres them too and even rapes a girl in their group. When it's down to Derek and Sam they engage in a fight with Mitch, and manage to stab him repeatubly before setting him on fire. They escape as Mitch and the cabin burn to the ground. After escaping, a charred Mitch emerges and takes a bite out of Derek before being stabbed one last time. As Mitch dies, he says "My curse...is yours now". Personality It can plainly be said that Mitch is a sadist and perverted. At the begining of the film when Mitch is seen going on a "business trip", he non chalantly tells his wife he's going to an "All weekened fuck-fest". As a werewolf he acts very savaged, often taunting and joking with his victims, as show when he rapes and kills Cassie, and castrates, taunts and kills her boyfriend. Mitch is also condecending and refuses to accept responsibility for the things he's done, telling Derek it's his own fault that his friends got killed and tells Charlie that his death is his own fault, when confronted and told that it's his fault for the killings Mitch tries to justify himself, saying that he has no control over what he does as a werewolf but is quickly told down as a liar. It can be said Mitch enjoys the fear in people as in his second massacre, Mitch rips a girls dress off and doesn't rape her until she regains consiousness. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Lycanthropes Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Man-Eaters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Liars Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Curse-Bearers